


An Unexpected Pony Ride

by KilisParasites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilisParasites/pseuds/KilisParasites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets a pony-riding lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Pony Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much and I almost never share my fics so this isn't too good haha, but I hope you enjoy! All comments/compliments/suggestions are very much appreciated :)

“…And from Laketown, we make our way upriver to Erebor, the Lonely Mountain.” Bilbo Baggins nodded as Bofur cheerfully finished explaining the journey ahead to him, wondering as they rode along exactly they would take back the mountain from the dragon that resided within. He was comforted by the fact that their destination was still months away – the company hadn’t even reached the edge of the Shire, after all, and had been travelling for just two days.

A deep voice cut through his thoughts. “We will rest here for the night,” Thorin Oakenshield called out as the group neared a patch of trees, circling his pony around to dismount; the other dwarves and a wizard followed his example immediately. Bilbo attempted in vain to halt his own pony, Myrtle, but she had spotted an especially green patch of grass some ways ahead and ignored him. Fortunately for Bilbo, Fili noticed his struggles and rushed forward to grab at the pony's bridle before she could get too far away, holding her still as Bilbo dropped safely to the ground. He groaned and rubbed the saddle sores developing along his bottom and legs.

“Learn to handle your pony, halfling,” Thorin said disapprovingly. Bilbo didn’t respond as he wobbled back to the others.

Hoping for some peace and quiet, he made his way over to Bifur, knowing the dwarf would not attempt to engage him in conversation. His hopes were dashed as Kili and Fili approached a few minutes later and sat down on either side of him. The young dwarves were friendly, but somewhat rambunctious.

“Hey Mr. Boggins,” Kili said, poking his shoulder. Bilbo had corrected Kili's pronunciation of his surname on the first morning of their travels, but much to Bilbo's annoyance (and the rest of the company's amusement), the dwarf had decided to keep the nickname as a joke. “How would you like Fili and I to show you how to ride your pony better?”

Bilbo was taken aback by the offer, and his first instinct was to refuse. He had had quite enough riding for that day, thank you very much! But then again...perhaps it was a good idea, considering the potential dangers that laid ahead. If the company ever had to make a quick getaway, he simply did not have the riding skills to do so. Reluctantly, he gave consensus.

Kili's face brightened up at the hobbit's response. "Great!" he said, jumping up, "this way!" After retrieving Myrtle, who still had her saddle and bridle on, Bilbo followed the brothers wearily away from the camp.

“Mount up,” Fili instructed once they reached a safe distance away from the others. The little hobbit struggled to pull himself all the way up onto Myrtle's back before Kili took pity on him and gave him a hand. He tensed immediately as he took his seat, still uncomfortable about riding. Just three days before he had never been on a pony in his life.

“Relax,” the blonde dwarf said soothingly, and Bilbo let out a breath he hadn’t realize he’d been holding. “Lower your hands and put your heels down.” The hobbit quickly heeded Fili’s commands. “Now walk in a circle around me.”

Bilbo lightly urged Myrtle on with his heels, and the pony strode forward confidently. He did his best to keep his hands and heels in the way Fili had told him.

“Good,” Kili said. “Now bring her to a halt.”

The hobbit attempted to do so, pulling back on Myrtle’s reins, but she ignored him as before. She was now intent on making her way back to the other ponies.

“Be firm!” Fili said.

“She can sense your uncertainty,” Kili added.

Bilbo tried again - this time firm, yet gentle, with Myrtle. After a moment he was able to bring her to a full stop.

“Very good,” Fili said, nodding in approval. “Turn back towards us and try again.”

Bilbo continued to practice halting Myrtle over the next few minutes, until he was able to with little difficulty. Kili complimented him on his quick learning.

“Shall we trot?” the dark-haired dwarf asked, looking over his shoulder at his brother for permission. Fili nodded.

Before Bilbo knew what was happening, Kili had gotten a grip on Myrtle’s reins and began to jog alongside her. After a moment of urging, she began to trot with him. Bilbo gasped at the sudden increase of speed, leaning forward and grabbing at the pony’s mane to hold on.

“Lean back!” Fili called out. Bilbo's grip on Myrtle’s mane tightened as he did so, bouncing hopelessly around the saddle. Eventually Kili brought the pony to a halt, with Bilbo sighing in relief.

“Not too bad for a first try,” Kili said. “Want to try again?”

Before Bilbo had an opportunity to express his doubts, Fili spoke up. “It’s getting dark,” he said, glancing at the sinking sun. “We should go back to the group. We can try again tomorrow.”

Kili looked disappointed, but Bilbo was relieved, feeling like his legs would fall off if he rode for any more that day. He dismounted his pony slowly, taking the reins from Kili’s hands. To his surprise, Myrtle nuzzled his cheek affectionately. Bilbo smiled, returning the gesture with a pat.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, the dwarves began to sing in a language Bilbo did not understand. As enchanting as their music was, he was not in the mood for song tonight, and he slipped away quietly.

The ponies were resting under the branches of an oak tree nearby, and the hobbit was just able to make out Myrtle’s silhouette in the moonlight. Her ears pricked up as she heard the approaching footsteps, and she nickered at the familiar figure.

He ran his fingers through Myrtle’s thick mane and down her warm neck. She sniffed at him, her nose making it’s way to his jacket pockets, where she nibbled gently at the fabric. Bilbo chuckled.

“What a smart girl you are,” he said, pulling a carrot out of his pocket. “You can smell it, can’t you?” He offered the treat to Myrtle, who immediately accepted, and began searching for more as soon as she had swallowed it.

“Sorry, Myrtle, that’s it. Don’t tell the others, alright?” Bilbo added with a whisper, amused as the pony sniffed at him until she was satisfied the food was all gone. Bilbo petted her for a few more minutes before going back to the others. He smiled to himself, thinking that perhaps ponies weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
